Chapter 345
Somebody's Voice is the 345th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Erza struggles to come to terms with her new child-like appearance, Gray manages to steal the liquid Moon Drip from the Sylph Labyrinth members. Trying to keep the bottle away from the treasure hunters, the Fairy Tail members throw it back and forth between themselves, only for the bottle to end up smashed on the ground. Suddenly, Natsu hears a familiar voice coming from the ice and rushes off to find the source. Running back to the village, he comes across a member of Succubus Eye, who uses his Magic to turn Natsu into a child as well. Summary Shocked to see her reflection in the shard of ice in front of her, Erza quickly inspects her body to confirm that she actually is a child. Realizing that she has in fact aged backwards somehow, the Requip Mage begins to panic as she thinks over what has happened. Wondering if she has any armors that could potentially fit her smaller frame, the Requip Mage missteps and tumbles down the mountainside, realizing that she is still moving and acting as if she is her normal size. Contemplating the reactions of her friends if they were to see her as she currently is, Erza vows to return to her normal state. Meanwhile, in the forest near the village, the rest of the team continue their stand off with the members of Sylph Labyrinth. Still shocked by the treasure hunters fighting capabilities, Natsu compliments them on being so strong despite not being Mages, only for Hiroshi to brag that Sylph Labyrinth is the strongest guild among the treasure hunter communities. As the trio continue to gloat over their winning of a treasure hunter guild tournament, Gray smiles, bragging himself as he reveals himself to have used his Magic to steal the bottle of liquid Moon Drip whilst the group was fighting. Jumping straight back into battle, Hiroshi yells for Drake to shoot, though Lucy quickly gets Sagittarius to counter him and fire down his fired bullets. As the other members of Sylph Labyrinth begin to spring into action, Gray tosses the bottle to Natsu, who in turn passes it to Lucy. Continuing the game of "keep away" as they each in turn avoid being hit and pass the bottle from one person to the next, everyone comes to a complete stop when Happy misses catching the vial and it smashes to the ground. Completely distraught, the Sylph Labyrinth members cry over their lost Moon Drip, though whilst they do, Lucy suddenly calls everyone's attention to the lost liquid. Looking closer, the group notice that the liquid landed on a slick of the ice connected to the village, but only melted away a tiny square of it. Approaching and looking as well, Gray concludes that there probably was nowhere near enough of the liquid to melt the village -or the Eternal Flame- in the first place. Moving closer too, Natsu places his ear to the ground where the liquid fell, suddenly claiming that he can hear a familiar voice calling out to him through the ice. As the others state that they cannot hear anything, Natsu makes a break for the village, the others -including Sylph Labyrinth- running after him. Arriving back in the giant village and desperately trying to recall where he has heard the voice before, Natsu rounds a corner and comes face to face with one of the members of Succubus Eye. As the Dragon Slayer reasons that the masked man must be with the members of Sylph Labyrinth, the man denies such an allegiance, and spreads his arms wide as a magical aura surrounds him. Being surrounded by light himself, Natsu wonders what is happening as he too begins to turn into a child. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Drake, Hiroshi & Rala (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Doriate (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} * |Disuperu}} Spells used * * |Mūn Dorippu}} Abilities used *Flight *Marksmanship *Swordsmanship Weapons used * |Sutorongā}} * |Chein Bureido}} * |Nanayon}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key Navigation